And I'm Home (Repost)
by Aoyama Flory
Summary: Pada tingkat ini, pada tingkat ini, Pintu keluar lama kita lari ke arah bersama-sama masih dalam jangkauan. Sekarang, mari kita tersenyum dan menatap satu sama lain. Aku menyebut namamu lagi, dan lagi. Selalu ada tempat untuk kamu kembali yaitu disini. EXO Fanfiction (Baekhyun/Chanyeol a.k.a ChanBaek)


**And I'm Home – BaekYeol **

**Summary**

Pada tingkat ini, pada tingkat ini, Pintu keluar lama kita lari ke arah bersama-sama masih dalam jangkauan. Sekarang, mari kita tersenyum dan menatap satu sama lain. Aku menyebut namamu lagi, dan lagi. Selalu ada tempat untuk kamu kembali yaitu disini

**Author**

BaekSooChan a.k.a GALAUnema 20071999

**Cast**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Other Cast**** : **

Huang Zi Tao as Baekhyun's Friend

Wu Yi Fan

Do Kyungsoo as D.O an Incubator

Mrs Byun as Baekhyun's Mother

Hitomi as Baekhyun's Friend

Luhan as Incubator and D.O's Friend

**Pairings :** BaekYeol, TaoRis, KaiSoo.

**Genre**

Fantasy/Friendship

**Rating**

T

**Warning**

Yaoi, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan Sb.

**EXO Hunter**

**Pemuda pembasmi/pemusnah monster. Yang dikontrak oleh Incubator berbentuk manusia.**

**Life Gem**

**Benda yang digunakan untuk mendeteksi monster. Bisa juga berbentuk cincin, kalung, bros atau lainnya. Tapi harus berhati-hati jangan sampai Life Gem kalian pecah. Jika pecah maka kalian bisa meninggal bahkan menjadi monster.**

**Monster**

**Ini bukan seperti yang kalian lihat di film Power Ranger atau Ultra Man. Monster ini lebih suka bersembunyi. Mereka tidak kesat mata karena memiliki penghalang yang hanya bisa di tembus oleh para EXO Hunter's dan manusia yang putus asa. Mereka juga tidak menyerang manusia secara langsung melainkan menyerang batin manusia yang putus asa dan akan mendorongnya untuk bunuh diri lewat ciuman. **

**Aturan**

**Beberapa aturan yang harus EXO Hunter's di taati :**

**Jaga Life Gem **

**Tidak boleh memberitahu orang lain termasuk keluarga bahwa kalian adalah EXO Hunter's**

**Tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan sesama EXO Hunter**

**Jatuh cinta, ini masih bisa di toleransi akan tetapi kau akan di kucilkan oleh manusia itu sendiri bahkan hingga keluarga, teman dll.**

**Sangat mencintai, ini dapat membuat Life Gem menjadi hitam dan ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu maka Life Gem akan pecah mungkin juga bisa menjadi Monster. **

**Tao **

Salah satu EXO Hunter's dengan kekuatan pengendali waktu. Tujuannya menjadi EXO Hunter's melindungi teman-temannya terutama Kris.

**Kris**

Dia EXO Hunter's terkuat di seoul dan satu-satunya yang dapat mengalahkan Timing. Salah satu orang yang ingin dilindungi Tao meskipun ia dingin.

**Timing (Monsta Day)**

Monster terkuat di juluki Monsta Day (Hari Monster). Nama aslinya tidak di ketahui namun EXO Hunter's sering menyebutnya Timing/Monsta Day karena dia hanya datang di waktu dan kota tertentu. Berbeda dari monster lain dia menyerang manusia secara langsung.

**Suho **

Dewasa, bisa memimpin, baik, dan tampan siapa yang tidak meyukai Suho. Namun di balik itu semua Suho dia kurang respect terhadap lingkungan terutama kepada EXO Hunter's lain. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa di ajak berteman. Ia mati saat melawan Charlotte.

**Baekhyun**

Sahabat Tao, memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan Chanyeol. Kekuatannya adalah cahaya.

**Chanyeol**

Hubungan yang tidak baik antara dia, Suho, terutama Baekhyun membuat dia malas bersahabat dengan ke-4 orang yang di sebutkan diatas.

**D.O **

Incubator yang hidupnya abadi. Merekalah pencetus EXO Hunter's. Namun sayang mereka tidak memiliki perasaan yang dinamakan cinta.

**Kai **

EXO Hunters yang mencintai D.O. Dan menghalalkan segala cara agar mendapatkan sang pujaan hati.

Sebelumnya di EXO Hunter Series

Tao adalah murid baru di SM High School. Dia berteman dengan Baekhyun dan Kris. Kris adalah salah satu EXO Hunter yang sangat dingin. Suatu hari Baekhyun ditawari untuk menjadi EXO Hunter namun Tao melarangnya. Baekhyun marah pada Tao dan tanpa sengaja memasuki Portal Monster namun ia diselamatkan oleh Seniornya di sekolah sekaligus EXO Hunter bernama Suho.

Suho menjadi pengajar bagi EXO Hunter baru atau yang ingin menjadi EXO Hunter bisa bertanya padanya. Tao mengira Suho bekerja sama dengan D.O untuk menjadikan Baekhyun EXO Hunter. Suho juga menganggap Tao sebagai penghalang hak seseorang untuk menjadi EXO Hunter.

Suho dekat dengan Kris, Baekhyun dan D.O. Dan bermusuhan dengan Tao.

Baekhyun datang ke Apartemen Suho. Suho menjelaskan alasannya dan menyuruh Baekhyun agar membuat harapan untuk menolong orang yang dicintai. Suho juga menerangkan tentang masalalunya dan menganggap Baekhyun adalah Best Friend.

Di lain tempat D.O berlari menghindari Kai yang selalu mengejar-ngejar mereka. Namun mereka terperangkap dalam jebakan SeKai. Saat bibir mereka hampir bertautan tiba-tiba Kris datang dan mengatakan bahwa cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. D.O pun pergi melarikan diri. Lalu Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya Apapun yang kalian lakukan semuanya akan sia-sia karena mereka tidak punya perasaan cinta. Namun Kai malah meremehkan omongan Kris dan menjawab Aku tak akan menyerah sampai dapat merasakan perasaan itu.

Keesokkan harinya, Suho pulang sekolah bersama dengan Baekhyun dan menemukan Portal Monster. Di portal ada Tao yang sedang berburu monster. Suho curiga bahwa Tao memiliki rencana untuk mencegah Baekhyun menjadi EXO Hunter dan menahannya dengan Tali.

Saat berjalan di portal Suho berkata bahwa ia baru merasa senang saat berperang dan berterimakasih pada Baekhyun karena sudah menjadi sahabat terbaiknya.

Bertemulah mereka dengan Monster bernama Charlotte Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik round. Suho berhasil mengalahkan semua antek-anteknya namun sayang saat akan mengalahkan monster utama ternyata keluar monster lain yang tak terduga. Suho kaget dan tak bisa menghindar. Monster itu pun memenggal kepala Suho lalu melahapnya.

Tao terikat oleh tali namun tali itu putus dengan sendirinya dan Tao yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Suho. Dan benar saja ia menemukan Life Gem Suho penuh dengan darah dan terbelah tentunya. Tao pun segera mengalahkan monster itu dan membawa Baekhyun pergi.

Tao menangis di apartemennya ia menangis karena Suho pergi dengan cara yang mengenaskan. mungkin benar ia sedikit tidak suka dengan Suho tapi bagaimanapun Suho itu temannya kan? Ia tau itu adalah takdir seorang EXO Hunter tapi apa harus begitu? Tao benar-benar marah dan berjanji tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mati. Dan akan mencegah Baekhyun menjadi EXO Hunter bagaimanapun caranya. Baginya cukup Kris, Chanyeol, dan dia yang menjadi EXO Hunter dan kekuatan itu sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan Timing yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

(Credens Justitiam)

Hari ini seperti biasa Baekhyun pergi kerumah sakit tempat dimana ibunya dirawat. Ibunya mengalami sebuah penyakit yang tak diketahui. Dan hingga hari ini belum ada obatnya. Berbeda hari ini ia tidak ditemani oleh Tao.

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di kamar VIP yang ditempati ibunya dilihatnya kondisi ibunya yang semakin memburuk tubuhnya kurus dengan bibir yang pucat. Namun ia sangat terkejut ketika ibunya mengambil sebuah pisau dan didekatkan ke urat nadi tangannya. "JANGAN" Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari dan mengambil pisau itu. Keduanya terisak "Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja?" Kata ibunya. "Tentu saja…. Karena aku sayang eomma" Jawab Baekhyun dengan airmata yang mengalir jelas. Mendengar anaknya berucap seperti itu ia terharu. Ia merasa sangat egois pada anak tunggalnya ini, ia merasa bahwa penyakit ini telah membuatnya se-egois ini.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat ucapan D.O 'Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan apapun, bahkan sekalipun hal itu tidak mungkin aku akan mengabulkannya asal kau membuat kontrak denganku'

**Baekhyun POV**

Apa aku harus membuat kontrak dengannya? Apa dengan itu ibuku bisa sembuh? 'Jika kau menjadi seorang EXO Hunter tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Itu artinya kau menyerahkan segalanya demi 1 harapan' Aish kenapa aku teringat kata-kata Tao. 'Kau tahu aku sempat merasa menyesal saat aku membuat kontrak. Aku merasa egois karena mementingkan diriku sendiri saat itu. Jadi jika kalian ingin membuat harapan. Kalian harus memikirkannya dengan hati-hati jangan sampai kalian seperti aku. Jika kalian bisa gunakanlah satu harapan itu untuk menolong orang yang kalian sayangi' Sepertinya kata-kata Suho ada maknanya. Berarti tidak salah dong. Hah kenapa aku dilema sendiri. 'gunakanlah satu harapan itu untuk menolong orang yang kalian sayangi' Jika itu yang harus aku lakukan. Maka aku akan menerimanya.

**Normal POV **

Dan entah ada mana D.O mengirim pesan telepati ke Baekhyun 'Baekhyun, let's make contract with me! Anything you want, even if it is a miracle, I can grant it!.' 'Temui aku di atap rumah sakit jika kau ingin membuat kontrak denganku' Lanjutnya. Baekhyun pun meminta izin pada ibunya. Lalu pergi ke atap dimana D.O menunggunya.

Sampailah ia di atap rumah sakit didepannya tepat seorang pemuda manis menunggunya "Akhirnya kau datang juga Baekhyun" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum licik. "Sekarang apa harapanmu?" Tanyanya. "Aku ingin agar ibuku sehat seperti sedia kala." Jawab Baekhyun. "Baiklah jika itu harapanmu" Kata D.O seraya mengambil aura jiwa dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa didadanya setelah melihat aura jiwanya ia memegangnya dan…

'Sring'

Cahaya mendorongnya membuat Baekhyun jatuh. Sedangkan D.O yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum santai. Ya, D.O memang sudah terbiasa melihat 'adegan' ini setiap kali pemuda membuat kontrak dengannya.

Keesokkan harinya

Seorang berjubah putih sangat senang hari ini. Seorang pasiennya yang sakit keras telah sembuh. Dan hari ini sudah diperbolehkan pulang. "Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat Mrs. Byun" Ucap dokter. Baekhyun yang ada disamping dokter membungkukan badannya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

'Hah, aku senang ibuku sudah sehat seperti sedia kala. Yah, mungkin ini akan mengorbankan jiwaku tapi tak apa selama ibuku bahagia aku juga akan bahagia' (Baekhyun)

**TBC**

**Ada yang pernah baca FF ini? Maaf ya Author delete soalnya ada beberapa yang Author ubah. Dari character sampai ke alurnya ada perombakan sedikit diantaranya Luhan sama Sehun gak ada di FF ini. Sorry buat HunHan Shipper. Semoga yang ini jauh lebih baik. Review/Comment.**

**SeeU – Alone **


End file.
